Inhalation or respiratory systems for administering respirable gas to an individual are well known. Especially recognized are apparatus employed in the medical and dental arts for dispensing anesthetic and analgesic gases to a patient. Exemplary familiar gases are oxygen and nitrous oxide.
Typically, inhalation systems include a source of a selected pressurized gas and means to deliver the gas to the external respiratory organs of the patient. A breathing device, such as a mask, is fitted to the face of the patient to embrace the nose and/or the mouth. The source, which may be either portable or fixed, usually includes a flow regulator. A delivery conduit, generally in the form of a flexible hose, communicates between the source and the breathing device. Optionally, the system may include scavenging apparatus comprising a return conduit extending from the breathing device to a source of vacuum.
The prior art has devised an array of personal breathing devices in numerous structural configurations. More commonly referred to as inhalation masks or facemasks, the devices serve a variety of specific functions. Known, for example, are masks that extend over the mouth and the nose of the patient while others receive only the nose. Commonly, masks include a fitting for attachment of a gas delivery conduit. Infrequently, an exhalation valve is incorporated into a mask to prevent the entrance of ambient air.
Recently, there has arisen a concern over expired gas. A solution proposed by the prior art is in the form of a scavenger valve attachment for retrofit to certain pre-existing inhalation masks. To accommodate the attachment, the mask must include an exhalation valve body of exacting configuration that must be removed. In addition to the wastefulness of the discarded valve body and the inconvenience of effecting the conversion, the attachment is exceedingly complex having an encumbered chamber and valving assembly.
Other inadequacies of the prior art are equally disconcerting. Masks with metallic components, for example, are not compatible with the use of X-ray equipment. Ever present is the concern over proper fit and sealing engagement with the facial area while concurrently ensuring patient comfort. Prior art inhalation masks also prevent medical personnel from easily determining whether the patient wearing the mask is breathing.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved inhalation mask assembly.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved inhalation mask assembly especially adapted for use in combination with conventional medical and dental inhalation systems.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved inhalation mask assembly having ameliorated means for sealing a mask to the facial area of a user.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved inhalation mask assembly including a mask that readily conforms to the face of the user and is exceedingly comfortable to wear.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved inhalation mask assembly that is compatible with X-ray technology.
It is yet still a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved inhalation mask assembly that may be fabricated in various configurations to accommodate selected applications.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved inhalation mask assembly having a scavenger for conducting exhaust gas away from the user wearing the inhalation mask assembly.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved inhalation mask assembly that allows a medical practitioner to monitor the breathing of a user wearing the inhalation mask assembly without the need for additional monitoring equipment.